<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisies by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454377">Daisies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Josie have a rendezvous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>secret touches, blushed cheeks, constant worries, constant hugs. Just friends? Lizzie doubts it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie is trying to crack Hope and Josie but she can't seem to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As much as Lizzie would hate to admit it, she knew something was going on between Josie and Hope. It was inevitable. The longing stares, the constant worries, the blushed cheeks, the secret touches. How could she possibly miss them? especially all while considering the link her and Josie share. She knew she shouldn't butt in, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Josie's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want Lizzie meddling with her love life, more than once, but Lizzie can't help it. Some call it controlling and nosey, others (Lizzie) call it "protecting my innocent sister." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Lizzie said as she took a seat next to Hope. Much to Hope's surprise. "What's going on between you and my sister?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Hope asked. She was caught off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb, Mikaelson. I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for." Lizzie said, sort of snarky, "I know something is going on between you and Josie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's called being friendly," Hope said with a tone of sarcasm, "you should read about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mmm.." Lizzie pressed her lips together, "you're playing hard to crack." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard to what?" Hope asked. Before she could say another word, her phone got a text message."Never mind" Taking her phone out, she read the text. "Oh shit, I'm late. I gotta run."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you off to?" Lizzie asked, a bit offended she was being blown off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to meet.." Hope caught herself, if she said she was meeting Josie, she'd be caught and Lizzie would suspect there's more going on than she guessed. "Someone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Lizzie asked,  then she gasped, "Is it a boy? ooh tell, tell, c'mon, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Hope laughed, grimacing a bit, "no boy. It's for class."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm.." Lizzie's eyes searched her friend for any discomfort body movement, "okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bye." Hope said, "I'll text you later." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lots of love</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>